


War of A Broken Heart

by The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger/pseuds/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger
Summary: Harper Johnson, 14yr old genius and prankster extraordinaire, is SHIELD’s top agent. Better, even, than Romanoff and Barton. She also happens to be the Avenger’s “live-in bodyguard/annoying pest”.After living there for a year, Harper’s darkest secret is finally revealed. The consequences… are devastating. The Avengers fall apart, chaos erupts within SHIELD and the world teeters on the brink of war. Can Harper put her past aside and reunite those she calls family? Or will she choose a life on Asgard, free from the pain of her past?I own nothing but my OCs and the orphanage.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I'm a bad writer. I know exactly where the story is going and I will TRY to update once a week or so. I doubt anyone will read this but yeah.
> 
> All the angst, fluff, bucky is adorable, tony is a little shit

** Hospital in Budapest – 19th July, 2000 **

“Are you sure about this, Natasha?” Fury’s voice was kind as he watched the young woman cradling her newborn daughter, face flushed with exertion as her eyes drank in every detail of the wailing infant lying in her arms. Beside her, Clint had his head in his hands and didn’t seem to be paying attention. So far, he hadn’t even glanced at his daughter, something Fury had noticed sadly.

“She’ll never be safe with us, Fury. You of all people should know that.” Natasha answered shortly, causing a muscle in Fury’s jaw to twitch.

“Maybe so, but plenty of agents would be willing to adopt her…” Maria Hill intervened carefully, from her place by the room’s plain steel door. She had made it plain that she did not approve of her two senior agents’ decision but could not persuade them otherwise. Natasha, resolutely ignoring Hill, silently handed the baby to Fury, who cradled her tenderly.

“Hello little Ali…. In another world, I’d be your Uncle Fury. In this one, you’ll probably never meet me. But if you need help, come and find us. We’ll be there, I promise. It’s all going to be okay, little one.” The normally stoic Fury whispered comfortingly to the tiny infant with her mother’s eyes and her father’s nose. With one last look at Natasha and Clint, he handed the child to the nurse, who carried her out of sight and into her new life.

Only Maria heard Fury whisper under his breath, “Goodbye Aliyah… and good luck.”


	2. The Young Years: 0-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Aliyah is 5 years old and ridiculously smart.

THE YOUNG YEARS: 0-5

<strike></strike>Baby Aliyah-Marie Barton was, by all standards, an unusual child.

Her first word was "Fuwy". Nobody knew who, or what she was referring to, but they brushed it off as Aliyah mispronouncing "furry".

She was running without tripping by 10 months old, and talking in full sentences by 13 months.

By the time she was 3, she could count to 300 and do basic addition/subtraction.

When the orphanage teacher refused to teach her multiplication until she was 7, Aliyah found a math workbook and taught herself in a week. She was 4.

The head of the orphanage, Sister Jameson, simply didn't know what to do with her. It wasn't like the orphanage was poor; by all standards it was, in fact quite wealthy. The problem was this: A letter that was delivered with little baby Aliyah. It read:

  
**Dear Sister Jameson,**

**This child is the daughter of two very influential, dangerous people. They wish for her to be safe. Your task is this:**

** Raise her. Keep her out of the spotlight. If possible, keep her here until she is old enough to keep herself safe.**

**If this child's heritage is discovered, HYDRA will come for her. They will leave no child alive, no adult to report them.**

**Her name is Aliyah-Marie. She is to never learn of the danger, or who she really is.**

**If she asks, she was named for her mother's middle name, Alianovna. That is all she needs to know.**

** Regards,**

**N.J.F**

So there, little Aliyah remained, for 8 peaceful years. Until they came.


	3. When They Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They came, they saw, they killed.  
Hail HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence. If fire triggers you, don't read this chapter.
> 
> My dad has actually been to Budapest, so all information is accurate. My language might be off though, let me know.

Life in the large, brick building that was the orphanage was nice.

The building was at the base of a hill, right beside the Danube River, which split Budapest into two different towns. The orphanage resided on the west side, in Buda, the richer town. Buda was situated on several hills riddled with caves and thermal springs, which meant that in winter the children were able to visit the springs for a treat.

On the hill behind them lived the orphanage patron church, the Matthias Church. It was a Roman Catholic church, and the children were required to attend mass once a week, and prayed every night before bed. They lived a quiet life, growing their own vegetables such as potatoes, tomatoes and peppers. They bought their meat from the local butchers, and went into town once a week to buy the more exotic things.

There was a nurse for injuries, and a teacher who educated the children in basic math, Hungarian, English, Latin, geography and history. 

The children slept 4 to a room, 2 girls and 2 boys. Any misbehaviour meant extra school and no play time, which Aliyah had discovered to her dismay when the orphanage bully found himself "accidentally" pushed into the freezing river beside the garden. 

Aliyah had grown up into a smart, sweet and active 8 year old. She was speaking fluent English by the time she turned 7, and could hold a conversation in Latin by the time she was 7 and a half.

Her favourite past time was playing soccer with the orphanage boys, who after she won against 4 of them single-handedly, had accepted her as one of their own.

All in all, life was... pretty great.

Until she broke her arm.

Aliyah had slipped in a patch of icy mud, collided with another child and found herself on the ground, her left arm very obviously broken. The pain was excruciating, and her screams brought the nurse running.

After being scolded for playing outside in the cold, she spent the night in the sickbay, feeling very sorry for herself.

The next day, her arm was healed.

A week later, they came.

**The Orphanage - 31st March 2008**

*Aliyah's POV*

"Owwwww" I shrieked, as my left arm broke with an audible _snap_. It felt like fire and ice all at once, and Alida's heavy body on top of me just made it worse.

When I tried to move my head, stars exploded in my eyes. Alida, frantically trying to pull herself off me, accidentally grabbed my broken arm, and with a hoarse scream of pain, I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was in a warm sickbed, with a fluffy blue blanket wrapped around me. My arm was in a tight sling, and throbbed when I wriggled my fingers.

Sister Jameson, or as I call her, Mama J, was standing over me, gently calling my name.

"Aliyah, _Édesem, _wake up." her husky voice was filled with concern.

"Mama J? My arm hurts..." I mumbled, my eyes thick with gunk. The room was too bright, and I groggily shielded my eyes with my good arm. Sister Jameson just nodded soothingly, and gestured for Nurse to dim the lights. My eyes rapidly adjusted to the darkness, and I was able to open my eyes completely. The room was familiar, as I was always getting ugly cuts and bruises. To my left, the wall was painted a light shade of blue, the kind of blue the Hungarian sky never was in winter. It was covered in pictures of laughing children, all adopted now. Sometimes I wish I was adopted, but life is good here.

"Sister? Teacher Adel wishes to speak to you about one of the children." Sister Adrienn peeked into the room, and Sister Jameson nodded.

"I will come back later, _kicsi_. Get some rest." she kissed my forehead and swept out of the room, leaving behind a faint scent of spice that mingled with the smell of disinfectant.

Once she had gone, I let my head fall against the heavy grey pillow. It was surprisingly comfortable. I was just closing my eyes, when Nurse stepped forward.

"Oh Aliyah..." she clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Maybe don't play outside when it's slippery, hmm?" her eyes were kind, but her voice was stern. "You got away with a broken arm and a slight concussion this time. Be more careful, _igen_?"

"Yes Nurse. How long do I have to stay here for?" I asked meekly, and her expression softened.

"Just for tonight, and we'll see how you are in the morning. I'll get Andras to bring you some dinner, but for now I think it's best you miss lunch." Nurse smiled at myannoyed expression, before kissing my forehead and bustling off to take inventory.

The hours passed by slowly, and I found myself daydreaming. I dreamt I had parents who loved me, and a baby sister who worshipped me. A dog would be nice too. While I loved life at the orphanage, sometimes it was nice to just dream of what life would be like if it were different.

At 6.30, Andras, a weedy 11yr old boy with an addiction to cheese, popped his head around my door and informed me that he had brought food. I could smell the sausage and potato stew, and my stomach rumbled hungrily. He carefully brought the tray of hot food over to me and sat it on my table, as well as a steaming mug of cocoa. After making sure I was okay, he sat down to keep me company while I ate. While he was babbling away about what I had missed in lessons, and who was in trouble, I dug in to my meal. It was difficult with 1 hand, but I managed. Eventually my belly was full, and I waved Andras away.

"Take care, _húg_. Get better soon!" Andras smiled at me warmly, his hands grasping my right. I grinned at him; Andras was like a big brother to me.

"_köszönöm_! Come visit tomorrow!" I called happily as he left.

I quickly fell asleep with a curious tingly sensation in my broken arm. It was a comforting buzz, like a bee singing to me.

The next morning, my arm was healed. 

It was not sore at all, and when I peeked at it through the sling, there was nothing to show that it had ever been broken. Tentatively, I rotated my arm, expecting pain to shoot through my body. None came. When Nurse came in, she immediately called Sister Jameson and they had a serious discussion about me in rapid German, the only language I would not understand. I didn't understand what was going on. Why was my arm healed?

When they had finished, they both looked very grave. Sister Jameson came over to me, and gently took my hand.

"Aliyah, what I'm about to tell you is very important. You _must not tell anyone about this._ Nurse will put your arm in a cast, and it will remain for several weeks. If anyone asks, your arm is very sore. Please. There are..." she hesitated, "bad people who would do anything to find people who can heal like you do. Do you understand me?" Sister Jameson was obviously trying to keep calm for my sake. Bewildered, I nodded and allowed Nurse to apply a heavy cast to my arm.

Life went back to normal.

And then it wasn't.

The bad people found me a week later.

I was outside sitting in the garden with Andras, laughing at his latest prank. We were laughing so loudly we didn't notice the black van pull up, or the man with the black suit and a gun.

"Hello, little children. Do you know where I can find the owner of this... _lovely _establishment?" his accent was definitely English, with a hint of Scottish brogue. Standing at 6ft 2, he towered over us. While his tone was polite, his eyes showed a coldness that chilled me to the core. I remembered Sister Jameson's words from a week ago.

_"There are bad people who would do anything to find people who can heal like you do."_ I shivered, even though it was a pleasant day. The man noticed, and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Uh, sure Mister. Sister Jameson is probably in her office, I can take you there?" Andras offered politely, his voice betraying his fear.

"There's no need. I'll find it myself. Now, run along little one. I think I'll speak to this girl first." He clearly wasn't asking, and Andras glanced at me worriedly before dashing off to no doubt find a Sister. "Now, little missy. My name is Aleksander Green. You're coming with me." Even before he had finished speaking, I was backing away hurriedly, but Mr Green was faster. He grabbed me and held me tightly as I squirmed frantically, my mouth opening to scream.

"HELP!" I cried, but my call was muffled by an explosion. I watched in utter horror as my only home crashed in on itself, a ball of flame and dust. I could hear the screams of my friends, my family, as they burnt alive. The whole time, Mr Green held me still, forcing me to witness this horrible deed. I was screaming my lungs out, choking on the thick smoke that billowed from the flames. Slowly, the screams of agony died out, and everything went eerily silent. I finally fell limp, my mind frantically trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Before I could process it however, I felt the sharp sting of a needle in my neck, and everything went fuzzy. I welcomed the darkness, allowing it to overwhelm me.

HYDRA had come.

And they had done exactly what NFJ had promised in his letter to Sister Jameson, almost exactly 8 years ago.

They had destroyed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Édesem = Sweetheart  
Kicsi = little one  
Igen = yes  
húg = little sister  
köszönöm = thank you


	4. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of little Aliyah's life as HYDRA's new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have accidental self-harm. Trigger warning.  
After this chapter, I will skip to a few years into her HYDRA life, and then the story really begins.

**Unknown HYDRA Base - 1st May 2008**

When Aliyah woke from her induced sleep, her head was pounding and her throat was aching. She could still feel the remains of tears lingering on her face, making her feel sticky. The cast was gone from her left arm, which was a slight relief as it had been irritating the skin underneath. She seemed to be strapped to a tilted table, with her arms and legs in tight cuffs that dug into her skin when she wriggled. 

"Ah, the girl finally awakens." a deep, emotionless voice spoke from behind her, inciting fear deep in the pit of Aliyah's stomach. She strained her head to try and see the origin, but they must've been deep in the shadows of the windowless room, as she could see nothing but blank walls.

"Who..." Aliyah cleared her throat and tried again, "Who are you? Where am I, and what do you want?" she made an attempt to sound brave, but her voice came out cracked and weak. Her words only seemed to amuse her captor, for she heard a dry chuckle echo around the cold room.

"Well, _kisegér, _we are HYDRA. You are currently in one of the most defended bases on planet Earth, and as for what we want? We want you, of course." the voice now took on a slightly teasing tone. Stepping out of the shadows, a tall, broad-shouldered woman appeared. She was wearing non-descript nurses' clothes, and her eyes held a predatory look that made Aliyah shiver in terror.

"Didn't Sister Jameson tell you who your parents were? No?" She chuckled when Aliyah shook her head weakly. "You, _kisegér_, are the daughter of two of the six deadliest people on the planet, not counting HYDRA of course. We have been watching you for a long time, waiting for you to show us if you were useful or not. As for the answer to that question... well, you're here, aren't you? And your poor, miserable friends are all roasted." The woman smirked gleefully, causing Aliyah to sob in horror as memories of what had happened flooded her brain. She couldn't get the images out of her head... Andras' face when he ran away, Mr Green's horrible laugh as the orphanage exploded, and the agonized screams of her family...

"St-st-stop... _Csak haza akarok menni !"_ In her distress, Aliyah reverted to her native tongue. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was thrashing desperately as she tried in vain to escape the metal cuffs. The woman watched her attempts with barely disguised amusement, smirking at the distressed girl.

"Mama! _Mama!" _Aliyah began to scream hysterically for Sister Jameson, blood now dripping from her wrists where the cuffs rubbed the skin raw. Distantly, Aliyah could hear the evil woman laughing, the terrifying sound echoing around her head and consuming her until she passed out from exhaustion.

Aliyah's POV

When I woke up, I was strapped to a very uncomfortable bed. I seemed to be in a hospital room of sorts, with medical equipment scattered about the room, all beeping or flashing. It took me a minute to realise that I had an IV inserted in my left arm, throbbing slightly. My wrists were covered in crisp white bandages, a hint of dark blood seeping through, blooming like a rose. As I had tried to make sense of the events that had happened when I was last conscious, one sentence stuck out like a sore thumb.

_" You, kisegér, are the daughter of two of the six deadliest people on the planet, not counting HYDRA of course." _The evil woman had said.

Wait a second - _are._ Not _were_. My parents were still alive...? How was that possible? I was an _orphan!_ I had grown up in an orphanage! So all along, my parents knew where I was? Why was I abandoned?

Before I could continue to examine this disturbing revelation, Evil Woman walked in, followed by a group of what had looked like doctors carrying clipboards.

"Good morning, Harper!" Evil Woman beamed at me, and I frowned.

"My name is Aliyah." I stated shortly, eyeing the doctors warily. At my words, Evil Woman smirked.

"Not anymore, _kisegér. _From now on, you answer only to Harper-Lee Johnson. Nothing else." she looked me in the eyes, gauging my reaction to her power move.

"But-" I opened my mouth to protest, when Evil Woman had slapped me hard on the cheek. As I cried out and tried to move my arms to cup my now-stinging cheek, she merely laughed.

"Listen here, little mousy. Obey, or suffer a fate _much _worse than death. Are we clear?" Evil Woman snarled, her face inches from mine. I tried to swallow, but found a huge lump in my throat. 

"Y-Yes... ma'am." my contrite answer seemed to please her, as she stepped away from me and without so much of a parting shot.

And so began my life as HYDRA's little pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisegér = little mouse  
Csak haza akarok menni = I just want to go home


End file.
